Our July In The Rain
by Chicka937
Summary: One-shot:: bittersweet beginnings and unexpected second chances always make a party a million times more interesting. A little something to ease back into fanfic writing : r&r!


This will probably be a two-shot... but I guess in a way it could stand on its own. If it's stupid, I apologize. I haven't been on fanfic, or really writing period, since February. So, obviously, I'm a bit out of practice, and this is my mindless way of easing back into it. I hope it isn't too painful to read and I'd appreciate it if you'd give me your opinion on the story(: Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Not Inuyasha or He is We's song Our July In The Rain.**

The stereo blasted, the subwoofers enhancing every bass beat. The floor vibrated from the powerful sound set up, the music disguised as pulsating blasts, bodies meshing together as they danced under the swirling red and blue lights. I leaned against the wall, my foot propped up beside my knee, my finger tracing a languid line around my red plastic cup. I sniffed at the blue liquid again, still debating whether it had been laced with rum or liquor. I wasn't planning on drinking it, simply holding it in my hand, giving me something to preoccupy myself with. I shook my head at myself, disgusted that I had allowed Ayame to talk me into this.

My ex had decided to throw a party at his house (or maybe small mansion was the more appropriate word). I had told her I didn't feel comfortable going, but she insisted, stating that as many people that were bound to be here, I'd never lay eyes one him. And so far, she had been right. But I still didn't like to take my chances. God only knows what would happen if we were to see each other again. I had done my best to avoid him at all costs since it all went down hill, and I'm proud to say I've maintained that status.

We had been going strong in July... until I walked in on him, hovering over my sister on my own bed, her arms wrapped around his neck. I had been gone for ten minutes to get him and I drinks, and came back to see more than I could swallow. He had practically shoved my sister off of him, sprinting over to me as he beg for my attention, begging for a chance to explain. But i knew what I'd seen. Shaking my head, I had sent him out of my house, hurt and mortified. I told him it was over, and that if he cared anything about me, he wouldn't hurt me any more by sticking around. And he listened. He left my house like a dog with his tail between his legs, his friend Miroku telling me countless stories of his pathetic apologies. As for my sister, Kikyo, I didn't speak with her for months, convinced that she had ruined the best relationship of my life. She tried to explain, but her story was different every time, proving that she was lying - for her sake or his, I never bothered to ask. I didn't care enough to ask.

I shook my head, trying to keep the thoughts at bay. I was at a party for Pete's sake. I shouldn't be moping about things that happened three months ago. I gave a long, drawn out sigh, staring at my reflection in the questionable drink that rippled in my cup.

"Enjoying the party?"

I jumped, my drink sloshing dangerously close to the brim of the cup. I muttered a curse under my breath, instantly recognizing that voice.

"Depends." I said, my voice cold enough to send icesicles. "Who want's to know?" I looked up, my brown eyes meeting liquid gold. I could practically see the gold rippling in the revolving red and blue lights, refusing to break eye contact.

"Feh," he scoffed softly, taking away a few of the blessed steps that seperated us. I stared at his feet, annoyed at the closing distance between us. There was a silence that stretched on forever, and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, so," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "How have you been?"

"Why would you care?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No one said I did," he snapped defensively. I snorted, shaking my head. I looked away from him for a moment.

"I've been fantastic." I told him, absent-mindedly tracing the brim of my cup again.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. I took the moment to let my eyes wander, taking in his red polo and cargo shorts. He had always been a cutie, but cuties aren't always faithful, I suppose. Seeing him again for the first time since the incident felt awkward. I had thought I'd want to scream at him, lash out at him. But all I had were a few cold words and a heart beat that wouldn't slow down. I knew he could hear ever pulse of my heart, and I knew he was probably taking in a secret satisfaction that he could still do that to me, whatever the reason.

The music suddenly changed from the upbeat dance song to a slow, bittersweet piano. I looked around at the sudden change in everyone's disposition, couples swaying slowly in the center, singles weaving their way to the out skirts of the room.

While I wasn't paying attention, he took his chance and crossed the remaining steps between us, pushing his hands through my hair and craddling my neck. He looked into my eyes briefly before crushing my lips with his own.

I wanted to resist, I wanted to push him away and scream about how he was a cheater, how I didn't want his two timing hands touching me, especially so intimately. But I didn't. I stood still, my hand gripping my cup tightly, the other balling into a fist on his arm, a handful of his polo crumpling in the hand. I whimpered slightly, disgusted with myself, disgusted with him.

_Why'd I have to go and do you like that?_

_Thought I'd moved on, then you brought me right back_

_To the night you took my kiss away from me._

_I took yours too, then I lost you._

He reluctantly pulled away, his eyes checking mine as he backed away a little. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it, bringing up a hand to silence me.

"Okay, listen. Just give me 30 seconds to explain." I raised my eyebrows, staring at him.

"You've got 30 seconds, talk fast."

"What happened between me and Kikyo? It was nothing. She came in looking for you and tripped over your shoes that you had left in the middle of the floor. I wasn't going to just let her fall onto the floor, so I caught her, put it was at an odd angle and we fell onto the bed. And basically as soon as we landed on the bed, you came in."

I tapped my foot on the floor. Add another story to the pile of lies, why don't you?

"You expect me to believe that? Three months of... _this_ and _that's_ you're excuse?"

"I know, it sucks, and I know you probably don't believe me. But please, Kagome. You know how much I detest begging. But _please_, just give me one more chance. I want it to be like it was in July. Just me and you and nothing else. I miss that. I miss you, dammit!"

_Bring me back to holding hands in the rain_

_I swear, I'd ease your pain_

_Lift you up so you could finally see_

_The love you wanted me_

"I swear," he continued, staring me down. "I'll make everything up to you. Every minute you spent broken is a moment I'll spend telling you how much you mean to me."

"What the hell have you been drinking?" I asked, staring at him increduously. Inuyasha was NEVER one to beg. He was never one to say he was wrong, or one to be very verbal with what he felt. Surely he had spent too much time at the punch bowl.

He flinched at my comment, obviously hurt. "I guess..." he started. "I guess being without you gave me time to think about a lot of things. I don't know what it is about you, Kagome, but you just... get to me."

_I've had time and I've had change_

_I've been broken but still I cant explain_

_Our July in the rain_

I looked at him, and I could see the genuine remorse in his eyes. I bit my lip, letting it roll out slowly before speaking.

"Okay," I said, closing my eyes and nodding my head. "You've got one shot."

He smiled so big, his eyes sparkling. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me again, soft and sweet. When he pulled away, he put his forehead to mine and whispered,

"Thank you."

I shook my head softly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "No," I breathed. "Thank you. For not giving up on us."

**Review, please(:**

P.S., if they seem out of character (I know Inuyasha was 95% of the time. D:), I do apologize x) I haven't delved into my Inuyasha persona in forever. But if I do a second part to this one shot, he'll be a lot more in character. Thanks bunches(:


End file.
